User blog:Dragonsblood23/Dragon VS Flashley - Round One of The Seventh ERB Wiki Rap Tournament
What's up guys! This tournament contains the battle of two oldschool users, me and Flashley (Nail), with the special of us just having one longass verse unlike the other battles. Special thanks to Cyan for setting things out when Val dropped on holiday and thanks to Flashley for joining in and being patient on me releasing this battle. Now then, without further ado, Let's begin this battle to see who is the superior oldschool wiki user!!! The Battle VS BEGIN! 'Flashley:' Let's get this over quickly, you're getting froze by my wicked flow Writtens cold as a trip in snow in the midst of a Minnesotan Winter cause the shit I spit's bone chilling, hitting through your coat frigid, you go from single digits to six feet below Really though, I'm hype; what's a dragon to an ice type Whatcha gonna do, brag on me? Nice try, you're a nice guy But I'm nice, guy and you can't compete, cuz when I strike I might Leave you crying from my dominance then it's Night Night, aww yeah Today we got a landslide, I could beat you with eight lines I could beat you with no lines, You defeat you with your lines You call yourself a rapper and act like you're way talented? You're an insane, challenged kid; your battles, embarrassing Wearing the same cap every day must be brain damaging Nail is stuck in your head like I've been hammered in Embedded forever, you're never forgetting your massacre Pathetic competitor less threatening than George Hamburger You're a shame to my state, so I'll shape you up And create a new lake out of Dragon's blood Everybody's reject; invisible, unnoticed Insignificant, barely existent like your flow is Even Twitterthots leave your messages on "seen" Instant flop every tourney you entered since '13 Now you're 0-6, a hopeless rut you won't get out soon This tourney has a better chance to see a round 2 'Dragon:' I understand that you’re excited by throwing everything at me But if Val wasn’t on vacation, you wouldn’t even be rapping Just like your hero, Ashley, you’re better off as an Assist Cause everyone already knows your attempts at a half-assed diss For every year, I’m spitting fire and coming out with stronger hits And if this was your tourney, I still wouldn’t give any compliments For while i’m Minnesota Nice, here I won’t be Ned Flanders Quite the opposite, I’ll slam this nail, call me MC Hammer Cause after this battle, you’ll be permanently stuck into the floor As I’ll always be on top on you, just check the edit leaderboard For over the years, I’d gain respect from the rap community Writing for Comic Book Rap Battles and voice work for JMB Even performed with ERB itself , I don’t think you can do better Aside from making a worse version of Bruce Banner VS Jenner Its a good thing we rollback’d from you becoming Staff again Cause nobody would even recognized this edgy hasbeen Who in those recent years, her desperation for attention uncurled So patehtic that she made a diss track on Super Megaman Girl I tried to laugh at your joke battles but it's nothing but dryness As your attempt at humor is really Stupidity At It’s Finest Say what you want about Round One but i’m still willing to commit After losing to TK and Bob , 3 years then on, you called it quits i’ve been here for 5 years with my impact still expanding While like Drawers and RPGs, you should’ve left this fight abandoned Cause in the end, I guess this year’s tournament isn’t so hard Cyan might as well have given me a “Get Out of Round One” free card WHO WON YOU DECIDE IN THE COMMENTS! Category:Blog posts